


【战骑】本性

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是战骑2. 酒后乱性【？】





	【战骑】本性

**Author's Note:**

> 　　1. 是战骑  
> 　　2. 酒后乱性【？】

　　战士喝醉了。  
　　客观分析，战士本人的责任并不多。他刚率领小队完成了精英妖异讨伐，为一方居民解决了心头大难。黄昏后的庆功宴上，饱受妖异迫害的民众排着队争先恐后向他们敬酒，生怕不够热情无法让这些见多识广的冒险者们尽兴。队伍里几个姑娘不胜酒力，作为队长的战士没少为她们挡酒，村民们看他喝相豪爽更殷勤地端来美食美酒摆满桌面，无论他推脱几次都执意为他的高脚杯重新斟满葡萄酒。  
　　队长的头衔让战士本就受到更多的褒奖与称赞，哪怕是酒量尚可，接二连三地干杯也要难以应对，不知不觉中战士已经面红耳赤，谈吐都开始丧失逻辑。然而村民们的热情丝毫没有衰弱，面对美酒，战士陷入两难。如若不喝，会显得缺乏礼貌，如若他真的一一接应了，大概率要当场栽倒在盛满奶油汤的碗碟里。  
　　犹豫之际，落座于隔壁的骑士碰了碰他的手肘，探身贴近他的耳畔：“你随便应付下，实在撑不住了悄悄倒给我，我帮你喝。”  
　　战士转过脸望向骑士，他明显也没少遭受灌酒，面前歪七扭八散落着不少空酒杯。纵是生在水比酒贵的乌尔达哈，骑士的眸子也染上了微醺，白皙的脸庞呈现出暖人的绯色。不知是酒精还是晚霞为他的嘴唇着下淡妆，唇纹间盈盈一片柔红，丰盈的唇瓣抿在一起，仿佛那就是接吻本身。战士看呆了眼，挣扎了许久才没有低头去亲吻。  
　　“听到了吗？不行就别喝了，从桌子下面递给我就好。”骑士再次重复，他的语序毫无错误，的确要比战士清醒许多。  
　　酒精摧毁了战士正常的思维模式，他竟觉得骑士的关心是对他酒量的质疑。无论是战斗力还是酒力，珊瑚塔的战士，绝不认输！正巧面前的杯子刚刚续满，战士端起酒杯仰头喝干净，挑衅似的把杯子往地面一扔，臂弯环住骑士的后颈揽到面前，当众吻了下去。  
　　团队里的其他人早已习以为常，乱吹口哨鼓掌起哄都厌倦了。殷勤上菜端酒的村民着实吓得不轻，一瞬间周遭举座哗然。骑士自然知道战士僭越了，考虑到他喝得确实有些多，神智不清也在原谅范围之内便没有动怒，只是偷偷用披风挡住他的侧身并在暗处攥紧拳，趁乱锤在战士的小腹上。  
　　重击的眩晕感与酒精的迷乱突破了战士所能承受的极限，鼻腔发出了一声低沉的鼻息，他闭上眼睛，双臂下垂，整个人都瘫倒在了骑士怀里。  
　　骑士搂紧战士的腰以防他摔倒在地上，固定稳妥后赔笑着向周围解释：“他喝多了，我带他回去休息。”  
　　在场来宾目送骑士扛着战士远去的身影，心里都清楚他跟着走了肯定就不会再回来了。当二人的身影消失在视线尽头的旅店门前时，戛然而止的酒席重新开张，碰杯与欢笑声响彻夜空，只不过这次嘈杂的人声中混杂了少许调笑与猜测。  
　　骑士非聋非傻，他知道每句话都与他和战士有关系，不知为何，人们总是对谁与谁交往，谁又与谁上了床这类小事上心。他习惯了，低俗的流言蜚语未能飘进他的耳廓，能听到的只有战士朦胧间发出的梦噫。全城的人都去广场上参与欢庆，旅店也同样空无一人，前台上摊开着访问簿。骑士在空页上写上名字留下适量金币，搀扶着战士徐缓走上楼梯，来到钥匙指定的房间门前。  
　　安顿好战士，骑士走到窗边向外远望。窗外不远就是庆典的中心，广场上点起的灯火亮如白昼，照得客房内也足够亮堂，甚至省下了蜡烛钱。百无聊赖之际，骑士瞟到窗下有几位游手好闲的年轻人在四下张望，似乎在找寻着什么。他更加好奇，便推开窗户去窥听。  
　　“那两位冒险者就是往这边走的对吧？”  
　　“没错没错，他们绝对就在这排窗户后面，每个都找过来，总能找到！”  
　　“那个骑士脸白得仿佛扑了粉，真好看，唉我已经忍不住想看着他打一炮了。”  
　　“想过眼瘾就别啰嗦赶紧找！”  
　　年轻人踩着弯曲的酒步在街巷间打探，骑士叹了口气，退回屋内，锁好窗户拉上窗帘。他并未感到气愤，更多的是对年轻人们的同情。他们明明什么都不知道，光靠意淫就确信他与战士早已在彼此的身体中刻下印痕。实际上却是完全相反，战士与骑士从交往至烙印，在床榻间展现欲望酣畅做爱的次数一只手就能数过来。  
　　稀少的几次也只是为彼此手淫、口交，或者性器叠在一起摩拭，还从未向更深处踏过步。  
　　月亮不真实得亮，穿透窗户投在半透明的窗帘上为骑士的身形描上一层边，淡蓝色的线条模糊了边界，增加了一种摇摇欲坠的不确定感。黑暗中，伫立在窗边的骑士低声哀叹。战士并非不爱他，他们会接吻会拥抱，会诉说情语，或许，是他的身体不具备足够的魅力，战士才不屑于触碰吧。  
　　骑士放任自己沉沦于淡淡的悲伤中，丝毫未注意床铺方向传来布料窸窣摩擦的轻响，更未听到赤裸脚掌落在地面上的啪啪响。战士从后面把失魂落魄的爱人拥入怀中，柔软的发梢埋在他颈窝间，犬齿露出来，正在轻轻啃咬着肩胛处凸出的锁骨。  
　　“你醒了？”骑士并未得到回答，战士一手触到他的脸，强硬地扳过来与自己接吻。浓烈的酒气顺着舌尖涌入口腔，呛得骑士想要咳嗽，却又挣不脱战士的拥吻，只好皱着眉头把他送进自己嘴里的唾液悉数吞进喉咙来抑制。战士的舌间胡乱地在他口腔中驰骋，等接吻到鼻息已经无法独揽呼吸大业时才松开嘴，放骑士贪婪地吸食空气填入胸腔。  
　　战士并没有留给他过多歇息的余裕，他温柔吻去骑士眼角因缺氧而逼出眼眶的泪痕，手同时伸上来狠命撕扯他胸前的软铠。他依旧醉着，手远不如平日灵巧，解个纽扣都花了不少精力。骑士以为胸铠硌到了他的爱人，便体恤地主动脱去外衣，只留下贴身一层薄薄衬衣。  
　　“都、嗝，都脱！”  
　　战士连打了几个酒嗝，醉醺醺发号施令的模样倒是有些逗趣，愣是把骑士心头的阴霾驱散开来。骑士应了战士的要求，不紧不慢地宽衣解带。青年人的酮体在幽蓝的夜光下光洁白皙宛如出蚌的珍珠，和战士相比他的确要更加消瘦些，下颚到颈骨间没有丝毫赘肉，腿部线条简单而凌厉，好像用大斧在石膏上一挥而就劈出来的。这是一双猎豹的腿，配上他银白无尘的金属腿铠与湛蓝后裾简直让人窒息，战士杵在一边看得眼睛都发了红。  
　　脱下来的衣服整齐叠放在椅背上，骑士裸着全身，只有股间一条短裤遮着羞。平常战士也会要求他脱光衣服，这样抱着睡觉才比较舒适，骑士也就没有多虑。他面对着战士耸肩，笑着问：“还有什么吩咐吗？”  
　　“还、还有......没完！”战士说话仍有些含糊，难以理解，他本人也注意到了，气急败坏地咬牙跺脚，干脆不再多言，大跨两步冲到骑士跟前，两手抓住他全身仅存的针织物，不费吹灰之力就撕碎成了几片破布。骑士被他的举动吓到了，刚想躲避，战士的双臂就如枷锁般牢牢锁住了他，一双手落顺势落在骑士结实的后臀上揉捏，肉都从指缝间溢出来了。骑士嘶嘶抽气，很疼，不用去看也知道臀肉肯定满是指痕。  
　　“疼？”战士哑着嗓子问。  
　　骑士轻轻嗯了一声。  
　　“那、那我轻点。”嘴上说着放轻，战士的腕子却不听使唤地加力，勒得骑士低声抽咽起来。  
　　所幸战士很快就厌倦了拥抱，他显然不满于骑士含冤带屈的表情，于是放开桎梏，几乎是吼着命令：“转过去。”  
　　骑士怔住了，但最终还是听从了指示，转身将背部展现在战士眼前，这姿势下他瞧不见战士的动作，只好双手抓紧窗帘忐忑不安。身后安静地出奇，如果不是若隐若现的体温暖着后背骑士甚至会认为战士已经重新倒床上睡觉去了。一堵重墙毫无征兆地压住背脊，骑士脚底趔趄险些撞倒，战士紧贴在他后背一手环住他的腰际以防跌倒，另一手掰开骑士的双腿，摸进臀缝间探索。  
　　指尖破开穴口伸进去的瞬间，骑士耐不住喊出了声。  
　　有人声从窗外传来，那几个醉酒年轻人尚未走远，骑士狼狈地抓紧窗帘，生怕一不小心就让他们窥到屋内的香艳场景。“我们，去床上好不好？”他颤声提议。  
　　战士执拗地摇头，他似乎很喜爱骑士羞到耳根通红的模样，不仅不退步反而按住骑士的腰窝又探进去了一根手指，没入穴内的指节反复抽插搅动。后穴深处撕裂般的痛楚让骑士绷紧腰，他又不敢挣扎太狠怕扯坏窗帘，只好塌下腰迎合。  
　　男人的身体并不会轻易因为情热而融化变软，难捱时骑士就叼住下嘴唇哼哼唧唧地喊疼，战士听见了，凑上来舔吻他的耳垂。  
　　“疼吗？”  
　　骑士点头又摇头：“我、我包裹内侧有带羊脂油，如果你愿意拿来用......”  
　　战士皱眉：“你为啥，嗝，带着那玩意。”  
　　“以备不时之需。”骑士轻声解答：“比如，现在这种情况......”  
　　疼归疼，骑士心里在暗暗窃喜。他一直期盼着战士对他下手的时候，为此身上总备着润滑用的油脂，也偷着用后面自慰过，现在只要稍微扩张就已经动情地翕动起来，连脊背骨都被染上了情欲的颜色。战士身上仍带有未散的酒气，烫得仿佛一团火，他探身找来羊脂油沾满手指，先在骑士汗涔涔的腿根上摸了个遍才重新探进臀缝中，用三根手指扩张。  
　　扩张到褶皱上泛起水色后，战士急不可耐地抽出手，扶着阳具顶进去，压着软肉挤到最深处。饱满的胀痛让骑士惊呼出声，绞紧性器的后穴被撑开到极致，连基础的收缩都显得可怜起来。攥紧窗帘的手指不住地颤抖，他能感觉到，战士已经全部在里面了。  
　　酒精让战士丧失了控制力量的能力，他贯穿骑士的力道如同在战斗，丝毫没有顾忌后穴所能接纳的极限，只是一昧全力挺近，每次都比前一次撞得更深，更狠。胀痛让骑士本能地往前躲，战士觉得有些操不到了就捏着他的腰往自己性器上按，胯骨抵着臀瓣在甬道深处横冲直撞，撞得骑士下腹微微隆起，伸手去摸甚至能触到坚硬棒状事物的形状。  
　　战士掐着他的腰发狠地操弄，嘴上柔声抚慰，对比鲜明到令骑士后怕，他竟不禁落下了泪。记忆中的战士在泪光中浮现、模糊，最后如肥皂泡般碎裂，他理应待人温厚，处事内敛，战斗中独揽伤痛连眉心都不皱一下，是大家钦佩信任的队长，是骑士自满依赖的恋人。此刻这副一反常态压着骑士在窗户上往死里操的样子，已经不能用新鲜罕见来形容了。  
　　啜泣声吸引了战士的注意，他停下腰，沾满软膏的手掌摸上骑士微颤的阴茎，温柔而顺滑地套弄起来。“哪、哪里不舒服吗？”他问：“是不是，晚上吃多了？”  
　　骑士摇摇头，侧过脸艰难地凑上稳他的唇角：“去床上吧，算我求你......”  
　　要知道战士禁不住求，这点骑士比谁都清楚。果然，他打了个激灵猛地将性器从深处抽出来，连同带出的还有刚润湿了内里的淫液和骑士一声难以听闻的喟叹。战士胡乱捏揉骑士惹火的窄腰，边摸边把他往床边推，两人顺势就一起躺倒在了床上。  
　　当然，战士并没有就此休息的意思，他下身依旧勃起，精神百倍。他让骑士正面向上与自己视线持平，腾出两手掰开骑士的腿，并用力压住膝窝让双腿不再受他本人的控制。双腿张开后，白皙饱满的臀瓣也就自然翘起，尚未闭合的后穴在他眼前一览无遗，仿佛邀请战士进入般蠕动着吐出黏滑润液。  
　　战士压上去，随着骑士低声的求饶用性器毫无阻拦地贯穿到最深处，律动的速度比在窗边更快，力道也只增不减。木床架激烈地咯吱作响，亚麻床单摩擦的沙沙响，还有抽插时发出的细微水声，这些都抵不过骑士努力压抑而低哑的嗓音，融入空气的欲望带着动情的温度扑在战士脸颊上，令他也忍不住跟着一起喘息起来。  
　　“你哭泣的样子，真好看。”战士低下头，嬉笑着在他肩膀处啃咬。  
　　骑士一会呜咽地喊疼，一会又念叨起几个支离破碎音节。拼在一起，是战士的名字。  
　　战士嗯了一声，没答应也没放缓，边继续动腰边低头用额角抵住他的，任凭额发被骑士的汗水透湿，黏糊糊地粘在彼此头上。已经意乱情迷的骑士伸手捧起战士的下颚，贴在唇上啄吻，盈满泪花的双眸如同沙漠中的绿洲，应许、包容并接受了他的一切欲情。  
　　他们在屋里做了很久，窗外的狂欢声都沉寂下来，夜光穿过窗帘洒进屋里，为两具彼此交叠的身体镀上一层静谧的暗色，像传说中在星海中流淌的以太溪流。  
　　战士还不想结束，他抽出来又用力顶进去，压住他的腿根把硬到要射的阴茎往深处撞。骑士也已经顾不得那些在窗外寻求艳景的年轻人，肆无忌惮的呻吟出声。他一手环住战士的背脊，一手握住自己的性器上下套弄，不一会便泄在了小腹上。  
　　而战士又顶了几下后，掐住骑士的腰，也全射在了他里面。  
　　狂热过后，骑士眼前一片煞白，他仰躺在床上费力地呼吸，连睁开眼睛的力气都已经没有，更别提其他动作。战士反倒清醒了些，他晃晃脑袋，将自己撑起来离开这片温柔乡，把滑落在地上的薄毯捡起来裹在两人身上，就这么睡过去了。  
　　再睁开眼时天已大亮，骑士勉强坐起来。他低下头，发现白净的上身布满吻痕与齿印，前夜的激情鲜明地浮现在眼前，双颊立刻就红透了。枕边空着一人的位置，枕头上仍有战士躺过的凹陷，床铺也尚带余温，骑士定定神，听见隔壁的盥洗室传来花洒冲水的声响，便试探性地呼唤了一声。  
　　呼声落定，淋水声戛然而止，取而代之的是一声巨响，是人踩到水摔倒在地面那种特有的钝响。骑士刚笑出声，就看到战士揉着脑门从隔壁房间走出来，他裸着上身，头发湿漉漉地往下淌水。他没有坐回床边，而是停在窗前不远处站住，还未等骑士开头就噗通跪倒在地上，深深低下了头。  
　　“昨晚真是太对不起了！”战士音量几乎是在吼：“我喝多了，没有控制力量，给你留下了不好的记忆。”  
　　骑士没有生气，他抱住双膝，若有所思地提问：“昨晚是你的本性，还是酒精作祟。”战士立刻张开嘴，骑士却做了个噤声的手势，加重语气：“我要听实话。”  
　　战士耷拉下头，沉默半晌才踌躇地回答：“我、我怕你被吓跑了，毕竟，不想失去你.......”  
　　“为什么以前都不这样？”  
　　“之前我有在控制自己的欲望，怕弄伤你。”  
　　骑士不满地挑起眉：“我看上去是这么柔弱经不住折腾的人吗？”  
　　“不像，当然不像！”  
　　骑士本就没有和他分手的意思，装装样子恫吓到了就足够，再加上战士萎靡不振的样子怪惹人喜欢，更就说不上发火了。骑士清了清喉咙，朝战士招手示意。战士像只训练有素的猎犬，抬起腿就蹦到床边，乖顺地跪坐在骑士身边。  
　　“想要我原谅你吗？”骑士接受了战士充满歉意的轻吻，轻声发问。  
　　战士忙不迭地点头。  
　　骑士暧昧一笑，他舔舔下唇，玩味似的轻笑着勾住战士的裤腰，将他拉近贴在自己胸前，传递着彼此的体温。战士未能读懂骑士言不尽意的眼神，只好顺着他的意思拥紧他的背肌。直至骑士将唇凑在他耳边悄声私语，才总算看清了他的意图。  
　　“如果你保证以后每次都像昨晚那样上我，我就原谅你。”骑士说。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
